Genios
by metafora89
Summary: One-shot. Itachi es un genio. Sasori también. Quizá sea ése el motivo de que entienda al moreno y sepa que algo no anda bien con él.


_Dedicado a Scorpling... Al fin y al cabo, fue su cumpleaños y no tuve la decencia de regalarle nada. Tal vez ella hubiera preferido seguir sin recibir nada que esto, pero bueno...  
_

_Eh… Vamos a ver cómo lo presento._

_**Acerca del fic:**__ no estoy segura de cómo clasificarlo. No sé si no es nada, un muy leve pairing SasoIta o ItaSaso; si es, más bien, friendship; si únicamente es compañerismo criminal (XD), o una simple "afinidad común", como dijo Jakkan cuando se lo mostré (creo que se está convirtiendo en mi beta oficial XD). ¡Interpretación completamente libre! Sigo con mi estilo PoV y, tal vez, alguien me mate por hacer catástrofes al escribir sobre Sasori XD._

_**Disclaimer:** Ni Itachi ni Sasori me pertenecen... Deidara sí, pero no aparece aquí XD Dah, qué más qusiera. Todo todito es de Masashi Kishimoto_

_Ahora, creo que tengo que alegar en mi defensa…_

_¡No estoy bajo el pleno uso de mis facultades! Estoy medio enferma y, de pronto, empecé a hablar con Scorpling y, luego, ella me envió un mail y dijo algo y, entonces, en mi delirio, una idea surgió y… ¡No pude evitarlo!_

_No sé si debo agradecerle a Scorpling por proporcionarme la idea u odiarla por ello… Si es que me sigue hablando, después de esto XD  
_

_También voy a tener que disculparme con alguien más XD_

_Madre mía…_

* * *

Itachi era un genio. Eso era algo indiscutible. Una inteligencia privilegiada, un talento inalcanzable, una constancia increíble. Todas esas características, y muchas más – todas igual de extraordinarias – eran parte de él.

Incluso físicamente era exquisito. Una piel fina y suave, unos rasgos agradables y no muy marcados, un cabello sedoso que siempre permanecía en su lugar, unos ojos de preciosa forma que con tanta habilidad sabía usar y un cuerpo magníficamente esculpido y proporcionado.

Era lo que muchas personas habrían considerado la imagen de la perfección.

También su actitud era la adecuada en cualquier circunstancia. Jamás se dejaba llevar por las traicioneras emociones y pensaba cuidadosamente en cada paso que iba a dar a continuación. Sus palabras nunca habían sido poco apropiadas o fuera de lugar. De hecho, eran bastante escasas – la discreción era imprescindible en un buen ninja.

Definitivamente, Itachi era un genio y todos tenían claro ese hecho.

Sasori era otro genio. Eso también era algo sabido. Era diferente de Itachi: su humor resultaba bastante más variable e infinitamente más irascible, la marioneta en la que se escondía hacía su presencia más llamativa que la del otro hombre y poseía una obsesión clara por las pequeñas obras de arte que para él eran aquellas marionetas. Su apariencia, aunque innegablemente bella, era distinta, de igual modo: su rostro era más juvenil e inquietante, su cabello era de un elegante color rojizo y deliciosamente revuelto, y sus ojos eran de un tono café y resultaban atractivos y encantadoramente tranquilos. Su cuerpo también difería, pero nunca podría compararse al de Itachi, principalmente, porque resulta imposible intentar comparar la madera y el duro metal de los tornillos y engranajes con la carne y los órganos.

Por todo ello, se distinguía de Itachi, sí, pero Sasori también era un genio.

La habilidad que había mostrado desde antes incluso de tener memoria lo probaba. Poseía sabiduría única y una meticulosidad impresionante. Sabía cómo le gustaba que sucedieran las cosas y hacía que sucedieran así. Su intuición era excelente y sus sentidos, precisos.

Quizá el hecho de que tanto Itachi como Sasori fueran genios era, pese a las disimilitudes, el que hacía que este último pudiera entender al primero mejor que la mayoría de los otros miembros. Quizá, pese a que nunca lo hubiera admitido – aunque, tal vez, sólo fuera porque jamás había reparado en ello de aquel modo – hasta se sentía algo identificado con él.

O puede que sólo le llamara la atención las extrañas circunstancias que rodeaban al joven y de las que nadie más parecía percatarse. Sasori sí. Después de todo, era un genio.

Por ejemplo, cuando Kisame era enviado en misiones él solo, sin una razón específica, nadie más le daba importancia. En realidad, Sasori tampoco lo hacía, ya que no era incumbencia suya, pero se permitía pensar unos segundos en ello para llegar a la conclusión de que había algo oculto detrás de aquello. La tos que era audible a través de la puerta de Itachi en aquellas noches en las que todo estaba en silencio y Sasori aprovechaba para estar solo y meditar – una marioneta no se ve necesitada de horas de sueño – sólo confirmaba sus sospechas. A veces, tras esa misma puerta también se oían murmullos, voces que hablaban tan bajo que Sasori no habría podido reconocer, pero que delataban la presencia de una segunda persona allí.

Itachi estaba, claramente, enfermo y cada una de esas veces en las que a Kisame le era asignada una misión en solitario correspondía a una nueva recaída. Sasori lo sabía.

También sabía que, siendo Itachi el implicado, jamás dejaría que nada de eso fuera averiguado de los demás; que, fuera lo que fuera lo que estuviera ocurriendo, el resto permanecerían en la ignorancia. Pero él entendía a Itachi. Incluso _conocía_ a Itachi. Pese a que nunca hablaran. Ambos eran genios. No lo necesitaban.

En muy escasas ocasiones, durante aquellas temporadas, Itachi hacía aparición. Como siempre, caminaba erguido e impasible, sin dar señas de ninguna debilidad en su comportamiento. Pero Sasori no precisaba de ello para darse cuenta de su verdadero estado. Porque, en esos momentos, para él era más que perceptible la palidez que el otro mostraba y el aumento que las marcas bajos sus ojos habían experimentado por consecuencia del agotamiento; la pérdida de peso y el decaimiento en el brillo de su cabello también se le hacían evidentes. Su respiración comenzaba a estar agitada cuando apenas había dado unos pocos pasos y Sasori no se le escapaban las veces en las que Itachi apoyaba fugazmente una mano sobre la pared, para ayudarse a mantener el equilibrio.

Pero eso nunca era visto por nadie más que él. Para los demás, Itachi seguía siendo aquella imagen de perfección que algunos admiraban y otros detestaban.

En el fondo, para Sasori también lo era. Incluso en la enfermedad, Itachi se mostraba perfecto. La decadencia no dejaba de ser hermosa… Pero a Sasori no le gustaba. La decadencia, al fin al cabo, causaba la desaparición de la eterna belleza.

Seguramente, fue en el momento en el que se dio cuenta de esto cuando se vio impulsado a hacer algo. Tal vez estuviera intentando luchar contra la decadencia en sí misma, o tal vez no estuviera dispuesto a admitir que aquella pudiera resultar bella en ninguna de sus formas. O puede que aquellas semejanzas que mostraba con Itachi y que le acercaban a él le forzaran a hacer algo por ayudarle.

También era posible que fuera una mezcla de todas esas razones la que, finalmente, guió sus pasos hasta el almacén en el que guardaba los ingredientes para fabricar sus venenos. Los venenos de Sasori eran excelentes. Él era un genio, después de todo. Por ello, también era perfectamente capaz de fabricar antídotos. Y, del mismo modo, medicinas.

La preparación de estas últimas era algo a lo que habitualmente no se dedicaba, dado que no le podía encontrar aplicación alguna en las marionetas. Pero eso no significaba que se le hubiera olvidado. Su memoria también era prodigiosa.

Debido a ello, no encontró ningún tipo de dificultad en analizar los síntomas que Itachi había mostrado e identificarlos con aquellos que había podido leer en los innumerables libros de medicina que había devorado cuando aún vivía en su villa natal. Del mismo modo, le resultó simple recordar las recetas recomendadas para cada caso.

Apenas una hora más tarde, ya estaba frente al dormitorio de Itachi, con una pequeña botella en una de sus manos. Escuchó por unos instantes, para cerciorarse de que no hubiera nadie con el joven. Fuera quien fuera la persona que le hacía compañía a veces y cuya voz se correspondía a una de las que Sasori había podido oír – el marionetista estaba seguro de que no era ninguno de los otros miembros – no deseaba descubrir más sobre ello. La sabiduría también reside en percatarse del momento en la que el conocimiento de algo debe ser rechazado. Y Sasori era sabio.

Llevó su mano hasta la manilla y la giró lentamente. Su llegada ya debía de haber sido percibida por Itachi, por lo que hacer alguna otra advertencia de la misma le parecía inútil. Solamente, empujó la puerta lo suficiente como para que su cuerpo pudiera pasar, para lo cual, al encontrarse fuera de Hiruko, únicamente hacía falta una pequeña abertura.

Una vez en el interior, miró a su alrededor. La habitación estaba en penumbra, tan sólo iluminada por una vela que ardía encima de una mesa, cerca de la cama. Itachi estaba encima de ella, sentado, con la manta cubriendo su regazo y sus oscuros e inexpresivos ojos posados sobre el recién llegado.

En silencio, Sasori se acercó hasta él. Fue entonces cuando pudo distinguir en la mano de Itachi un pañuelo manchado de sangre. Ni siquiera había intentado ocultarlo. Del mismo modo que Sasori comprendía y conocía a Itachi, a éste le ocurría lo mismo con él. Intentar esconder algo que sabía que era evidente para Sasori no tenía ningún sentido.

Ninguno de los dos rompió el contacto visual mientras el marionetista le tendía la botella que le había llevado, llena de la medicina que acababa de preparar; ni tampoco mientras Itachi alargaba su mano para tomarla.

No cruzaron ninguna palabra, no hubo ninguna explicación antes de que Sasori volviera abandonar la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras él. Nada de esto era necesario para entenderse.

Después de todo, ambos eran genios.

* * *

_Sí, final bastante abierto. Como ya dije, no estaba segura de qué tipo de fic era este y eso es porque yo misma no estaba segura de qué tipo de relación era la que estaba intentando mostrar. Simplemente, escribí la relación (o lo que sea XD) según me la imaginaba, sin sacar ningún tipo de conclusión (¿la hay?)_

_Agradezco a cualquiera que haya logrado leerlo XD_


End file.
